In the prior art, various locking handles are disclosed for use with surgical instruments. The locking mechanism of these locking handles, however, are generally complex. Typically, the handle members of a locking handle actuate a remotely manipulated surgical instrument, such as jaw members, for use during a surgical procedure.
It is often necessary, however, for the surgeon or an assistant to maintain a constant force on the handle members to keep the remotely manipulated surgical instrument in a fixed position, such as closed. This is especially true when the remotely manipulated instrument is a grasping or gripping device such as a forcep, needle holder, clamp, or retractor. Having to maintain constant force on the handle members, however, limits the surgeon's effectiveness and/or may require yet additional personnel to be present in a crowded operating room (e.g., if an assistant is needed to hold the device in order to free up the surgeon).
To alleviate this problem, a locking mechanism may be used on the handle members, thereby allowing the surgeon using the instrument to lock the jaw member in place, such as in an open or a closed position. If a surgeon uses a locking handle (i.e., a handle with handle members and a locking mechanism), his hands can remain free to operate additional instruments during an operation. Furthermore, the use of a locking handle on a surgical instrument can free up the surgical assistant to assist the surgeon, rather than worry about holding the handle members in place, thereby eliminating the need for yet additional personnel in the operating room.
Typical locking handles include arm members that extend between the handle members so that a series of ridges or ribs on each arm member can engage a corresponding series of ridges or ribs on the opposite arm and thereby lock the handle members in place. Another type of locking handle has a latching mechanism, which usually is fixed at one end to one handle member and engages a series of ridges or ribs on the other handle member. This mechanism typically is released by bending one handle member in relation to the other, or by squeezing the handle members together, thereby disengaging the latching mechanism from the series of ridges or ribs. Examples of these types of locking handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,032 to Lalonde, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,723 to Arani et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,479 to Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,391 to Foshee et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,661 to Bogert et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference. A disadvantage associated with these handle members, however, is the manner in which their locking mechanisms are released.
Each time a surgeon wants to remove or reposition an instrument that includes a locking handle, he must disengage the locking mechanism. Locking mechanisms are commonly released by bending the handle members, which are typically constructed of a resilient material, such as stainless steel or rigid plastic. To release the locking mechanism, the surgeon must overcome the locking forces created by the natural flexing and biasing of the handle members. Typically this is accomplished by manually flexing the handle members away from each other. This procedure, however, usually requires the surgeon to use both of his hands, thereby causing the surgeon (or assistant) to cease whatever he is doing in order to release the mechanism. This, however, reduces the effectiveness of the surgeon (or assistant) during the operation.
Similarly, when a latching mechanism is used, the surgeon must squeeze the handle members together and disengage the latching mechanism. This procedure usually also requires the surgeon to use both of his hands--one to squeeze the handle members together and one to disengage the latching mechanism.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a locking handle for surgical instruments that avoids the disadvantages encountered with prior art locking handles and provides a precise instrument that is easy to manufacture and efficient to use. Such a locking handle preferably should not include any ridges or ribs on arm or handle members, or any latching mechanisms, thereby allowing a surgeon to use the surgical instrument with only one hand. Such a device would also preferably have an easy-to-use trigger for releasing the locking mechanism of the locking handle with only one hand.